Macbeth: The Musical!
by Saravis
Summary: Whenever I read "Macbeth" I think "Wow, that would make an amazing musical!"
1. A King Like That

Disclaimer: I own neither "West Side Story" nor "Macbeth". Please don't sue me, I'm poor.  
  
A/N: So one day, some friends and I decided "Hey wouldn't it be hysterical to write a musical version of 'Macbeth'?" And guess what? It was. This is what I do in my free time people. There are still some songs I need to work on, so I won't be posting them in order, but please let me know what you think. I'm just going to post this for now, but if you like it I will most certainly post more! Thanks!  
  
A King Like That (Ross and Macduff. Sung to the tune of "A Boy Like That"  
  
Ross: A king like that, who kills your family A king like that: he isn't manly Revenge your family-we'll make him suffer  
  
A king like that will bring us sorrow He'll kill some more again tomorrow Revenge your family-we'll make him suffer  
  
A king who kills is insane A king who kills cannot feel He killed Banquo and other's too-he thinks it's art Very smart, Macduff, oh very smart  
  
A king like that wants one thing only His love and kindness are all phony He murdered your love, he'll murder mine Just wait and see, just wait Macduff, just wait and see!  
  
Macduff: Oh no my chickens no! My chickens no! It can't be true, not for me It isn't true-my family I hear your words, and in my head, I know they're smart! But the king dear Ross, he's in my heart!  
  
I should know better I loved the king, or so I said I should know better  
  
He killed my wife, and I must be revenged Right or wrong, what else can I do? I'll kill him, tonight We'll do what must be right, me and you.  
  
My loyalties are reversed in my head Treachery is my only choice He's evil, our king He controls everything  
  
But what else can we do? But kill him, kill him tonight. Hunt him down, till we save Scotland from ruin  
  
Both: When hate comes, so strong There is no right or wrong Revenge is your right. 


	2. Scotland!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, and I never will.  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't update this sooner. Life has been really crazy for me over the last few months.  
  
Scotland   
  
Banquo:   
  
Thane of Cawdor  
  
What a position!  
  
Think of the power you will have now  
  
You now are Duncan's new favorite  
  
You are the Thane with all the power.  
  
Macbeth:  
  
Thane of Cawdor  
  
Not my devotion!  
  
Let it sink back in the ocean.  
  
Always the moor winds are blowing  
  
Always the sheep flocks are growing.  
  
And the cattle lowing  
  
And the raindrops streaming  
  
And the compost steaming  
  
I want to be King of Scotland  
  
Take your bagpipes and put that in!  
  
I want to be King of Scotland  
  
I want to rule over Scotland  
  
I want to be the one with the power  
  
Cause as a Thane I won't get that far  
  
Banquo:  
  
What's wrong with being just a Thane?  
  
Macbeth:  
  
Then I wouldn't have that much fame.  
  
Banquo:  
  
You have a wife that adores you  
  
Macbeth:  
  
Banquo you know my wife's a shrew!  
  
Money and power in Scotland  
  
Others will cower at Scotland  
  
I will have many riches and jewels  
  
I want to be a king that is cool  
  
Banquo:  
  
How about staying in Cawdor?  
  
Macbeth:  
  
But then you see I'll still be poor!  
  
Banquo:  
  
But you would be Thane of two lands  
  
Macbeth:  
  
My life will still not be that grand  
  
I'd be a great King of Scotland  
  
My heirs would rule over Scotland  
  
We will be famous in Scotland  
  
We'll rule forever in Scotland  
  
Banquo:  
  
The witches said you won't get Kings.  
  
Macbeth:  
  
So I'll adopt a boy to be King  
  
Banquo:  
  
My line they said will have rule  
  
Macbeth:  
  
Ah, then you see I'll kill you.  
  
Someone will write plays on Scotland  
  
I'll be in plays about Scotland  
  
People will come visit Scotland  
  
I'll be the best King of Scotland  
  
Banquo:  
  
I think that you will jinx a play  
  
Macbeth:  
  
Nonsense! I couldn't do it anyway  
  
Banquo:  
  
Your name will become a curse backstage  
  
Macbeth:  
  
I will live on in Shakespeare's play.  
  
Repeat verse one 


End file.
